Unresolved Feelings
by AJohnlockAddict
Summary: Hermione Granger, a partial scholarship student at an elite school, seems to always butt heads with one of the reigning students, Draco Malfoy. Does he hate her? Or does he actually like her? With a little pushing from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Blaise Zabini who knows what is in store for these two. A Muggle AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So without further ado enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

A teenager with platinum blond hair approached a girl with bushy chestnut brown hair. "What do we have here?" Draco Malfoy - the reigning aristocrat, both exorbitantly rich and as blue blood as you get without being royalty, of the school - sneered. "It's Little Miss Farmer."

"Leave me alone," Hermione Granger replied. She glanced up, only to see a group of people starting to gather. She was one of the few scholarship students, even if it was a partial scholarship. It was the equivalent of being a leper.

"Why? Does it bug you?" He seemed to enjoy being the center of attention.

"No comment." She didn't even have to look up from her book, to know he was disgruntled with her response.

"Little Miss Farmer, what are you reading?" He plucked the book from her hands. He quickly flipped through its pages. "Oh, how droll. You're reading the History of Art."

Hermione simply glared at him as she retrieved her book. "It's not any of your business."

"Perhaps, yet I'm always involved."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. You can leave now."

"You're telling me to leave?" He grabbed his heart dramatically. "My heat grieves!" He gestured towards her. "If you wanted me to listen to you, you should at least look decent."

Laughter filled the air. "Excuse me," she tartly responded.

"Did you even try to control your hair?"

A boy snickered. "It looks like a rat's nest." Draco glared at the boy. The boy swallowed nervously. "Right, Draco?"

"My hair is simply puffy," Hermione stated.

"Little Miss Farmer, try to make an effort. Your hair is one thing, but your clothes are all wrong! Who are you trying to impress, a troll?"

"What do you want?" she growled at him.

"To bug you," he looked her over. "And you make it so easy for me."

"I would say bugger off but your brain isn't capable of simple commands." Hermione glared at him. She picked up all her stuff. She glared at him once more. "I didn't know you needed a crowd to feel validated. I thought you only needed your father's validation."

He grabbed her arm. "What do you mean by that?" He said in a low, dangerous voice

"Let me go," she said softly. She pulled her arm away.

"Why should I?" His grey eyes flashes silver.

"I said let me go!" Her brown eyes looked scared for a moment. Then she stepped on his foot. Too late for her to regret the decision of wearing sensible shoes.

"What did you mean by that?" He showed no signs of letting her go.

"I believe the lady said to let her go."

 **A/N** : Hello I feel like I have been gone forever! So I deeply apologize to those reading The True You. Writer's block is a true thing! I will try to update within this month. I have reentered school so I'll be busy but hopefully I won't take too long to update!

Love you and God bless you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I simply imagine scenarios in my head that turn into stories. Which end up here.

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione turned only to see a guy holding Draco Malfoy by the shoulder. Her eyes widened more than a fraction. It was Harry Potter with his best friend Ronald Weasley. Everybody knew who they were. Although the Weasleys were aristocratic and had much influence; they did not live the grandeur life they once proclaimed. But if the twins were anything to go by; they were well on their way up. Harry Potter was a whole other deal, he wasn't a true blue blood. His mom was a commoner who could only trace her ancestry to 5 generations ago. While his father could trace it to hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Harry Potter was famous because he somehow managed to catch the man who had been terrorizing the nation for years. He was some sort of hero.

"Why should I? You don't tell me what to do." Draco responded, not even glancing at him.

"Malfoy, let the girl go," Ronald Weasley responded. It was as if his voice lit a fire in Draco. In a flash Hermione understood that Draco Malfoy did not truly hate her compared to Ronald Weasley; his hate for her was like a cup of water compared with the ocean's water.

"Weasel," Draco coldly said. "What brings you out and about, shouldn't you be off trying to regain the family fortune? Not that restoring the Weasley household would be worth a thing."

"At least my family maintained its honor and dignity. Too bad the same can't be said about you. A Malfoy accosting a female? What would your ancestors say? They are probably rolling in their graves." Ronald responded equally as frostily.

"As if a Weas-"

"Ron, Draco there is no need for such animosity, you must learn to get along," Harry interrupted. "Just let her go, Draco."

Draco Malfoy looked at him than at her. He leaned in closely. "This isn't over," he whispered softly into her ear. "Fine. She isn't worth the effort." He said in a much louder voice.

"Manners, Malfoy," Harry admonished. "Don't worry we all know that he is simply jealous of your brain." He smiled at her.

"Jealous? Of me?" Hermione sounded wary.

"Why wouldn't he?" He looked directly into her eyes. "I see an intelligent, confident, and simply lovely young women. Not to mention you aren't afraid or made putty in Draco's hands."

"Trust me those are hard to find," Ron chuckled ruefully. "They all seem to want to get into his pants."

"Ron, you're in the presence of a lady," Harry said.

"If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." Hermione had barely finished speaking when she started to leave. As she left, she glanced back and met Draco's eyes. They held an indescribable expression in them. They rapidly broke eye contact.

 **A/N** : Should I continue? Yea or Nay? Thank you for all the support until next time!

Love you all and God bless you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I know we're all heartbroken because none of us will ever own it.

 **Chapter 3**

Seeing Hermione leave the crowd started to dissipate, until it left only Draco, Harry, and Ron. And no one was crazy enough to interrupt what was bound to be a very private matter; if the gleam in Harry's eyes was to be interpreted correctly, outsiders were not welcomed.

"It's remarkable that you bothered to defend her, Harry," Draco said completely ignoring Ron.

"Draco, I am about to be really nosy but," Harry started, "why do you only ever bother her?"

"I have no clue what you're implying." Draco coolly responded.

"Ron, help me out here."

Ron looked flabbergasted. "You want me to help Malfoy?" He looked from Harry to Draco. "Do you honestly think that this thickheaded, idiot will notice that he has a crush on her? When the information is coming from me?"

"You think I have a crush on her? Little Miss Farmer?" Draco looked mildly alarmed. "How on earth did you come up with that?"

"Draco, you always been slow when it came to girls. Sure most of them dropped at your feet, but they never interested you." Harry said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Indignantly, Draco, stared Harry down. "I'll have you know, that I've been in relationships before."

"Sure, Malfoy. With girls who you had no idea who the real Draco Malfoy was," Ron added snidely. "At least the girls I date, go out with me because of who I am, not because of my name."

"No one asked your opinion, Weasel," Draco bit out.

"Did a single one of those girls made you regret letting them go?" Harry asked.

"Malfoys don't regret a thing. When we want something we go for it."

"So basically those 'relationships' were superficial."

"Way to go Malfoy, you haven't truly fallen in love," Ron looked at him laughingly. "No wonder he acts that way. He stuck on the phase of bullying the girl you like."

"I believe I said that no one asked your opinion, Weasel." Draco glared at Ron.

"I still can't believe you two are fighting. That happened ages ago. Let it go," Harry glanced between them. "You both use to be such close friends."

"Ancient history," Ron said while glaring at Draco.

"Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it," Draco took a step away. "I learned that you can't trust Weasels."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Worth a shot. So to clarify you aren't attracted to the lovely Hermione Granger."

"Of course I'm not attracted her. Who would be?"

Harry met Ron's eyes and nodded. "Malfoy you won't mind if I happen to ask her out?"

"You go out with her? As if she would go out with you, Weasel." Draco quickly interrupted.

"I bet she wouldn't mind going out with me," Harry pondered out loud. "And I made a stunning impression; rescuing her from one Draco Malfoy."

"You make it sounds as if I was hurting her," Draco said. "And more importantly aren't you planning to be involved with that git's sister."

"I am not a git!" Ron said.

"Hmm, what git are you talking about?" Harry's voice was rich with amusement.

"How do you know if I am talking about your sister, Weasel?" Draco looked at him with scorn. He narrowed his eyes at him. "I recall you saying you would never accept such a relationship."

Ron made a noise of dissatisfaction. "Enough of this. You aren't attracted to her nor do you think much of her, making her fair game, right?" Harry said. "Leaving the field open for me."

"Are you honestly contemplating of asking her out?" Draco asked.

"Why would you care, Malfoy?" Ron looked at him with glee. "You have no claim on her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The comment left Draco speechless. "Why, I believe you are are right, Ron. All you have is this weird hate-love thing going on with her." Harry waggled his eyebrows. "I certainly don't mind going out with her."

Draco appeared nonplussed. Are they seriously thinking of taking what's his?

The only one missing from this unlikely trio was Blaise Zabini. All the bystanders watched as he purposely strolled over. He paused hearing Harry's comment. "Her?" Blaise's eyes looked puzzled before it lit up with understanding. "Oh, are you referring to the enchanting Hermione Granger."

"Not you, too," groaned Draco.

"Ah," he glanced over at Harry and Ron, he stifled a laugh. "What have they been telling you?"

"They have some absurd idea that I might fancy Little Miss Farmer."

"Oh, so you know already," Blaise smiled cheekily. "I was wondering if I was the only one who noticed your attraction to her."

"Blaise, how can I, Draco Malfoy, be attracted to Little Miss Farmer?" Draco asked smugly. As if saying, try to come with a theory that contradicts that. The three boys smirked at his denial, it was fairly obvious.

"You don't let anyone else start on her. You warned everybody saying only you were allowed to mess with her," Harry said. "If that's not love I don't know what is."

Ron looked at Harry as if he were mental. "Are you mental? That is not love. That is Malfoy not having the guts to talk to her like a normal person," he looked at Draco in disgust. "He probably can't talk like a normal person."

"I believe I said Blaise," Draco glared at the lot of them.

Blaise laughingly placed his hands in the air. "There is a thin line between love and hate."

"And your foot is so clearly planted on the love side," Harry finished.

"I actually will ask her out." Ron smiled innocently at them, he was really having fun by messing with Draco.

Draco's eyes darkened to a molten silver. "You, Weasel."

"She's not bad looking," he scrunched up his face while thinking. "Not to mention she has the good sense to dislike your guts."

"I still find it amusing that a female resisted his so-called charms," Blaise glanced at Draco. "I mean most only have to look at you and they're in love."

Harry smirked at Ron. As he faced Draco his face turned sympathetic. "I think that's why you're attracted to her. She was the one who got a-"

"Stop it. I am not attracted to her. I never will be attracted to her." Draco glared at them. "There is no way we will ever date."

"Looks like you will have no problem in asking her out, Ron." Harry ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, Draco won't mind. You have our blessing," Blaise patted his back. Ron couldn't help but chuckle, pleased on how the play acting was turning out.

At those words, Draco envisioned Hermione Granger wearing a princess style wedding dress. In his mind she looked perfect, walking down the aisle with her father. The picture broke off suddenly when the groom morphed into Ronald Weasley. He scowled at them. "Blessing? It's not like he's getting married."

"Who knows maybe they'll be the It couple of the century? They will be the golden couple," Blaise approached Draco. "You lost your chance, mate."

"Now, you won't be able to mess with her. She'll be Ron's girlfriend."

Draco started to hear ringing. The words repeated in his mind. Ron's girlfriend. For some odd reason it didn't sound right to him. Wasn't she already his to begin with?

 _Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._

As the only one in the group who cared about appearance, Blaise hated being late. "That's the bell. I'll see in class. Caio." As Blaise turned to leave them, he couldn't help but snort at how Draco glared at him. Clearly casting himself as a traitor.

* * *

"Can you believe him," Hermione complained to her best friend, Luna Lovegood.

"For what?" Luna asked. Her clear, big blue eyes gave them a dreamy look.

"For being a complete sexist pig. Saying my appearance mattered more than my brains." She released a huge breath. "I want to see his face when he realizes that I beat him in the school ranking."

"Don't let him get to you. You give him power when you let him affect you."

"Oh, Luna. I can't help it, he manages to push all my buttons," Hermione smiled at Luna sheepishly. "I'm surprised I haven't physically attacked him."

"You know, it might not even be him. It could be an evil dopple ganger." She smiled at Hermione. "The changed happened when you transferred to our school. It could all be designed to annoy you!"

"As bizarre as that sounds, it makes me feel better."

"I don't really understand," she looked out the window. "It really is like evil fae got Draco and switched with an evil Draco. At least where it concerns you." She turned and smiled at Hermione. "I've known Draco since we went to the same day care learning center. And this is the first time I have seen him act this way for a girl. It's almost as if he has a crush on you."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Come off it. There is no way that egomaniac has a crush on me."

"Yeah, your right," Luna laughingly said. "And I'm a witch."

"Luna," she started. "I am positively sure that big headed blonde does not have a crush on me."

"But seems like Harry or Ron might," Luna pointed with glance to the classroom door. Standing there smiling as if they were the biggest pop/rock group in the country, were on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They both looked as if it were normal for almost all the girls to rush and surround them. The girls looked like a mob of fangirls getting the opportunity to talk to their idol. They weren't even suppose to be in this building, let alone this class.

"What in the world do you mean?" Hermione asked trying to be heard through the incessant chatter of the girls.

"Well, Harry did save you. And he knew your name. Not to mention they have their: going to ask a girl out face."

"Oh, please it's probably for somebody else. They didn't know I existed until Draco Malfoy tried to intimidate me."

"So why are they walking this way?"

Hermione turned around to see exactly that. "Uhm to talk to you?"

"Hello, ladies," Harry started. "How have you been Luna? And Hermione how are you fairing after the Draco run in?"

Luna smiled smugly at Hermione. "Why Harry, I don't believe she has recovered. She was going on about creaming him in the finals. Not to mention that it would be easier to get back at him if she simply asked the fairies to do some mischief."

Ron smiled at Luna fondly. "Luna, are you still believe in the mystical side of our world? Fairies? Wouldn't those sneaky puddle mermaids do more damage?"

"Oh, you remember!" Luna actually looked at him in surprise. "Well, the puddle mermaids only listen upon occasion but fairies are more reliable."

"I don't think it will be necessary to use a fairy or a mermaid," Hermione stated. "If I want to cause him pain, I'd rather it be from my own strength."

"A girl whose not afraid of getting her hand dirty, I knew there was a reason I like you." Harry smiled at her.

"O-oh." Hermione looked at her desk, still nervous that the Harry Potter was talking to her. "Did you need anything?"

Harry pushed Ron forward. "Yes, this Friday night, do you have any plans?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

Panic flooded Hermione, she glanced at Luna. "Are you asking me out for a date?"

"Yes." Ron looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Would that be a problem?"

Hermione gulped inaudibly, "Sure I'll g-" Draco came into the classroom and looked straight at her. She seemed to have lost her voice.

"Then it's a date." Ron placed a strand of hair behind her ear. Draco's eyes widen at the action and the words sprouting out of Ron's mouth. "I'll get back to you with the details." As he walked out of the classroom he smirked in Draco's direction.


End file.
